Innocent Spring Breeze
by ChaaaTime
Summary: Ketika tiga garis hidup bersanding. Membentuk tiga cerita yang bersinggungan. Polisi dingin dengan Dosen cantik namun kaku? Presiden Direktur Park dengan Dokter Byun? Atau Dosen selengekan dengan muridnya? Mana menurutmu yang paling menarik? HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo. GS. For HunHan INA Big Event.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo **| Genre :** Drama, Crime, Hurt/Comfort **| Rated :** M **| Summary :** Ketika takdir keduanya bersanding. Ketika tiga garis hidup bersanding. Membentuk tiga cerita yang bersinggungan. Dan cerita yang mana ' _kah_ yang paling menarik?

.

.

.

 **WARNING : Genderswitch for uke. Typo(s). Absurd. Klise─pake─banget.**

.

.

.

 **Present "** _ **Innocent Spring Breeze"**_ **for HUNHAN INA BIG EVENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kau bermimpi lagi hari ini. Sebuah mimpi dengan kakak tercinta selaku aktor utamanya. Bukan kakak kandung sebenarnya, dan kau pun sangat bersyukur akan fakta yang satu itu. Karena kau tak akan terlalu memusingkan hal-hal rumit seperti hubungan _incest_. Ya, kau mencintainya.

" _Nah_ , sudah siap. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hun- _ah_."

Sangat mencintainya. Kau mencintai semua segala yang berhubungan dengannya. Memainkan permainan klasik bersamanya, bersepeda bersama hingga bereksperimen dengan lingkungan. Semuanya. Kau selalu menyukai─

 _Splash_.

─bohong. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, namun kau tidak menyukai eksperimen semacam ini.

" _Ah_! Maaf." Ia menatapmu khawatir karena tidak sengaja membuka keran terlalu bersemangat, membuat air menabrak wajahmu keras.

Terkejut. Tanpa kompromi tubuhmu gemetar bersamaan dengan genangan air mata siap meninggalkan pelupuk. _Oh_ , tidak. Bagaimana ini? Kau tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi cengengmu di hadapan siapa pun. Apalagi dihadapannya. Itu tidak keren sama sekali.

"Ini hukuman untuk anak nakal." Ia memamerkan seulas senyum sebelum mengusak handuk ke kepalamu, mengusir bulir air yang membuat rambutmu lepek. " _Sst_... Maaf sudah menakutimu. Kemarilah."

Selepas itu, ia sudah merangkup tubuhmu dalam dekapan, membuatmu hanyut dalam aroma khasnya. Yang satu ini merupakan favoritmu. Kau sangat menyukai caranya menyalurkan afeksi, seolah dirinya sedang merangkumkan semesta hanya untukmu.

Kau menyerbunya hingga ia tergeletak di atas rerumputan, tak peduli jika punggungnya akan terasa lembap oleh genangan air. Kau hanya tak dapat menahan dorongan batin dalam dirimu.

Namun, kenapa? Semakin kau mencintainya, semakin dadamu terasa sesak?

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

Gambar-gambar itu berganti dengan cepat, melompat dari satu potongan kenangan ke potongan yang lain. Ketika mimpi buruk menghampirimu. Kau tidak menginginkan ini. Kau duduk bersimpuh, memeluk salah satu kakinya erat seolah tak ingin ia terlepas dari pelukmu.

"Biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

 _Tidak. Tak akan ku biarkan pergi._

"Kemana _noona_ akan pergi dengan tas besar itu? Jangan tinggalkan Sehun." Gelengan kepala bersamaan dengan semakin eratnya pelukmu pada kakinya.

Suara lembut itu berbisik menyusul setelah hembusan nafas terdengar. "Hun- _ah_." Mengangkat tubuh mungil milikmu seraya belutut mengimbangi tinggimu. " _Noona_ akan segera pulang." Tangannya meraih kepalamu dan sesekali mengusap surai kelabu milikmu. Mengikis jarak dan menumpu kepalanya pada dahi kecilmu. "Jadilah anak yang baik untuk ku, janji?"

Kepalan jari yang terjulur belum mampu mengalihkan pandanganmu dari pupil jernih itu, menyelaminya mencari secuil bualan disana. Entah sihir apa yang melekat pada mata itu, selalu saja, kau tunduk hanya dengan sekali tatap.

 _Puk_.

Ketika dua kepalan tangan milik kalian bertemu, kalian memiliki cara tersendiri untuk saling mengerti. Karena itulah, kalian adalah 'saudara'. Tatapanmu beralih, kepalan itu menumbuhkan sebuah ambisi. Kau berikrar jika suatu hari nanti akan kau ubah kepalan yang saling beradu itu menjadi bertaut satu sama lain.

" _Hm_..." Kau hanya dapat bergumam. Meredam kekalutan seiring jarak yang tercipta semakin lebar. Ia sudah beranjak bersama dua orang dewasa, mereka terlihat bahagia, layaknya keluarga kecil harmonis. Meminggalkanmu yang kembali duduk bersimpuh. Menabahkan diri dengan tumpuan serangkaian kata dari mulutnya.

' _Noona akan segera pulang.'_

 _Benarkah?_

Ia berkata akan kembali menemanimu besok.

 _Pembohong._

Nyatanya ia tak pulang pada hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya lagi.

* * *

 **Musim semi, 26 Mei**.

* * *

Suhu yang ringan dan menyegarkan menjadikan musim semi sebagai musim yang ideal untuk menyaksikan bunga-bunga bermekaran. _Cherry blossom_ , _forsythia, azaleas_ hingga bunga _magnolias_ akan memanjakan mata pada puncak musim itu.

Diantara bunga-bunga itu, yang paling memikatmu adalah _lilac_ putih. Dalam bahasa bunga, _lilac_ putih berarti " _my first dream of love_ ". Begitu tersurat untuk seseorang.

Mimpimu begitu sederhana. Hanya ingin ia segera pulang. Tepat seperti perkataannya.

Disaat orang berbondong-bondong menghadiri festival agar dapat menikmati keindahan bunga, kau adalah pengecualian. Kau hanya duduk sembari menatap jalanan sambil merapal mantra.

 _Mungkin saja noona sedang dalam perjalan pulang. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan tiba._

Namun sepertinya mantra itu tidak mujarab sama sekali. Karena ia belum juga pulang.

* * *

 **Musim panas, 02 Agustus.**

* * *

Suhu yang tinggi memang sudah menjadi identitas musim yang satu ini. Namun keringnya musim panas seakan menghilang karena frekuensi hujan yang turun ditengah musim panas membawa sejuk bagi penduduk negeri gingseng. Lagi-lagi kau menjadi sebuah pengecualian.

Bahkan miliaran rintik hujan tak mampu mengusir kekeringan dalam lubuk hatimu. Kau tetap merasa tandus dan haus. Yang kau butuhkan hanya ia, si embun. Entah berapa lama lagi kau dapat bertahan dalam keadaan sekarat, hingga mencapai limit dan mati dehidrasi.

* * *

 **Musim gugur, 11 November.**

* * *

Pada musim ini sisa-sisa udara panas musim sebelumnya masih terasa ketika siang hari namun akan terasa dingin pada malamnya. Musim gugur merupakan musim yang indah dengan dominasi merah jingga daun yang berjatuhan menggambarkan khas musim gugur.

Ditemani daun yang berguguran, kau masih bertahan duduk menunggunya tanpa kepastian. Padahal kau adalah tipe seseorang yang membenci ketidakpastian.

Kenangan demi kenangan berputar serupa kaset rusak. Terus menerus berulang. Pikirmu, setidaknya akan mengobati rasa rindu. Salah besar. Kenangan-kenangan itu hanya akan menyakitimu secara psikis. Membuatmu nampak seperti seorang masokis.

 _Sial! Seberapa lamanya 'segera' yang kau maksud, noona?_

* * *

 **Musim dingin, 25 Desember.**

* * *

Musim dengan suhu terdingin, mencapai minus tiga derajat bahkan bisa saja lebih. Biasanya hari-hari menjadi lebih pendek, seolah matahari turut tertular penyakit malas manusia, ia terbit begitu lambat dan tenggelam lebih awal.

Bahkan setelah empat musim terlewati, kau tetap keras kepala. Masih tetap menyimpang dari aturan alam. Kau begitu setia terhadap pendirianmu, duduk serta menunggu. Mengabaikan ganasnya angin yang bertiup dari Siberia, mengoyak mantelmu dan berakhir menusuk lapisan epidermis milikmu.

Musim dingin kali ini harus kau lewati sendiri, memeluk syal miliknya. Menjaga agar syal itu tetap hangat, agar ketika ia datang dan lupa memakai syal kau dapat membagi hangatmu lewat syal itu. Sebab kau begitu paham, kebiasaan pelupanya. Seperti tahun lalu, ia hanya selalu menjadikan orang lain prioritas melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ia mengomelimu yang ceroboh tidak memakai syal dan _blablabla_. Namun pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang terserang _flu_. Lagipula, musim dingin adalah musim yang paling tidak disukai olehnya.

 _Santa─haraboji, disana 'kah engkau? Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Jika engkau benar-benar ada, Sehun tidak menginginkan bubble tea atau mainan lagi. Sehun hanya ingin noona segera pulang._ Katamu tepat sebelum jam berdentang mengakhiri hari natal. _Selamat hari natal, noona._

* * *

 **Musim semi yang kedua, 12 April.**

* * *

Kalian memang mempunyai tanggal lahir yang berdekatkan, hanya beberapa hari lebihnya setelah ulang tahunmu, namun di tahun yang berbeda. Entah hanya kebetulan─ _ah_ , kau bahkan tak mempercayai kebetulan. Menurutmu tak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Kebetulan yang memang tercipta dalam garis hidupmu atau kebetulan karena faktor kesengajaan.

Kau percaya jika mungkin kalian memang dua orang yang terlahir dalam suatu persinggungan garis hidup. Berharap jika ia tak keberatan jika pasangan hidupnya lahir beberapa tahun setelah dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hun- _ah_." Persis ketika umurmu baru mencapai dua digit pertama, lembutnya suara yang tertanam permanen dalam otaknya terdengar begitu nyata. Si embun pelepas dahaga.

Walau kau tersenyum kala itu, kau tahu bahwa kau menangis bukan karena merasa tersentuh. Rasanya tak tergambarkan. Begitu rancu. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk meringkuk terisak keras di atas kasur.

Satu sentuhan mendarat. Semuanya masih terasa sama, tenteram. Tangis kalutmu berganti menjadi tangis haru.

"Seo- _omonim_ bilang, kau tidak makan dengan teratur ' _kan_?"

Belum mampu berkata, sesegukan menjadi jawaban.

"Maaf tidak menepati janji dan membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Vokal lembut itu terdengar semakin mendekat. " _Noona_ akan menemani─"

' _Noona akan kembali menemanimu besok.'_ Spontan kau merangkak menjauh masih dengan posisi meringkuk, trauma mendengar janji tak tertepati itu. Bahkan ketika ia nayris melabuhkan kecupan di puncak kepalamu.

"Masih tidak mau memaafkan _noona, eum_?" Sentuhan lagi. "Padahal _noona_ akan mengajak Sehun pergi dan tinggal bersama."

 _Karena kau sudah pulang. Sehun akan memaafkan noona..._

Pada akhirnya kau berhenti menangis dan tertidur meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

 _...jika noona akan selalu bersama dengan Sehun._

Lagi-lagi kau mulai bermimpi lagi hari ini. Kali ini kau pasti akan bermimpi indah. Lantaran kau telah menggenggam 'mimpi' dalam dakapmu.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Innocent Spring Breeze_**

 **.**

* * *

Pemandangan itu dengan cepat bergulir dan kini berpindah ke kepingan ingatan lainnya. Dimana dahan pohon bergoyang mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Mengetuk jendela kaca sebuah kamar, seolah ingin membangunkanmu yang masih asyik menjelajah _neverland_. Kenop diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, mempersilakan eksistensi lain masuk mencoba mengusikmu, si pangeran tidur.

Pertama-tama ia menggeser gorden yang sempat menghalang sinar matahari, dan sekarang mereka bebas memenuhi kamarmu. Kau mulai menggeliat terganggu.

" _Noona_? Itu kau? Aku masih ingin tidur, _noona_."

"Siapa lagi, _huh_? Bangun kau pangeran tidur." _Ah_ , suara lembut itu dapat menjadi polusi suara jika ia sedang marah.

"Mana cium ku kalau begitu?" Bahkan ketika nyawamu belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, kau dapat menggodanya. Bagaimana jika sudah terkumpul? " _Noona_ bilang aku pangeran tidur ' _kan_?"

Pegas _springbed_ berderit. Menandakan seseorang duduk membebaninya. "Begitu, ya? Kau tidak takut diomeli seseorang?"

Dahimu berkerut diikuti dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Siapa? Memangnya _noona_ sudah mempunyai pacar?"

" _Hm_... Seseorang bernama Kris mungkin?"

Seketika orbs hitam milikmu melebar. " _Oh_ , astaga! Jam berapa ini?"

Ia melirik jam dinding sejenak. "Sembilan tepat." Pada detik berikutnya pegas melenting kasar karena kau baru saja meloncatinya. " _Yak_! Kau tak lagi ingin dicium?"

Kau mendengar teriakannya diselingi kekehan di balik kamar mandi. Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, kau balik bertanya. "Kenapa _noona_ tidak membangunkan ku lebih awal? Bukankah aku sudah berkata jika aku memiliki janji dengan Kris pagi ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingat seseorang berkata, ' _aku masih ingin tidur, noona_.' Kau tidak ingat?" _Gezz_. Sarkartis dan juga ia peniru yang baik. Sangat lucu sebenarnya saat ia meniru timbre pemalas khasmu. " _Oh_ ya. Aku baru tahu kebiasaan mandimu tanpa membawa handuk."

Kau mengumpat dalam hati melupakan benda satu itu. " _Uh-oh_. _Noona_ keluarlah. Mungkin aku akan keluar dari sini bertelanjang."

" _Eh_? Kenapa aku harus keluar dan melewatkan hal indah begitu saja?"

" _Aish. Yak, noona!_ "

Lagi-lagi berakhir dengan gelak tawa, kemudian suara bedebam pintu terdengar samar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kau memaksa kaki-kaki mungil itu meloncati dua anak tangga. Melangkah terburu─nyaris berlari.

"Perlahan, Hun- _ah_. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, jadi makanlah terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi aku─"

"Oh Sehun."

" _Ukh_... Baiklah."

"Kunyah dengan benar sebelum menelannya. Lagipula itu hanya Kris, biarkan dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

"Mwanwa mwung─"

"Jangan berbicara ketika makan. Dan juga jangan meninggalkan sisa di atas piring."

Terkadang malaikat pun dapat bertranformasi menjadi iblis. Kau bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Terima kasih sarapannya, _noona_." Katamu setengah berteriak, setelah tak ada sebutir nasi yang tersisa. "Aku akan ber─"

"Mau pergi kemana kau dengan rambut yang berantakan itu, Hun- _ah_?"

Ia menjamah helaian anak rambutmu dengan perlahan. Ingin berlama-lama meresapi tiap jamahan itu namun ia sedang terburu, malah berujung dengan kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir plum. Orbsnya melotot tajam.

" _Aish_! Oh Sehun!"

Selagi terkekeh kau kabur. "Hanya mengambil cium ku yang sempat tertunda, _noona_."

Pintu sudah tertutup sempurna ketika _wedges_ tujuh sentimeter terbang bebas.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Langit malam yang berwarna  
Penuh olehmu, seseorang yang tidak mau pergi  
Ini membangunkanku dari tidurku  
Cium aku lagi**_

 **.**

* * *

Jam tanganmu menunjukkan satu jam telah berlalu semenjak senja tiba. Tanganmu terus saja menggenggam kotak kecil dalam saku mantel yang kau dapatkan ketika bersama Kris tadi. Kau terus berjalan menaiki anak tangan satu persatu hingga akhirnya tiba di depan apartemen sederhana.

Kau melangkah masuk seraya berkata, "aku pulang." Meski tahu tindakmu sia-sia, ia pasti sedang menyibukan diri di kamarnya.

Dugaanmu benar. Saat pintu itu terbuka, ruang keluarga nampak gelap. Namun, sebuah sinar berasal dari lantai atas, menunjukkan bahwa ia ada di sana.

Ia terlihat sibuk pada objek yang ada di depannya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiranmu sama sekali. Ia memang gemar sekali membaca. Ia memang seseorang yang cerdas, mempunyai aspirasi sebagai seorang dokter. Tercatat sebagai murid kelas dua di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Umum di daerah Daegu. Namun, terkadang ia juga bekerja paruh waktu, mencoba tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang tua angkatnya.

Kakimu berjalan mondar-mandir dan melihat ke arah mejanya yang berantakan. Kulihat berbagai jenis buku ada disana: ilmu anatomi, biokimia, fisiologi dan berbagai macam yang lainnya. Beberapa gulungan yang menampilkan anatomi manusia pun tersebar di beberapa area meja.

" _Noona_."

"Sehun?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, _noona_. Sehun menyayangi, _noona_." Ujarmu tulus.

Ia tersenyum bahagia ke arahmu. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat. Jemarinya mengusak rambutmu. "Terima kasih, Hun- _ah_."

" _Noona_ , bersiaplah. Sehun ingin mengajak _noona_ pergi ke suatu tempat." Kau mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tak acuh pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Suaramu berbisik aku mencintaimu  
Aroma mu, aku mendengarnya lewat telingaku setiap hari  
Kau dimana?**_

 **.**

* * *

" _Eh_? Aquarium?"

"Bukankah _noona_ pernah berkata ingin pergi melihatnya?" Kau menjawab tanpa menatapnya, karena kau yakin sekarang perhatiannya terserap pada kotak kaca raksasa ekosistem buatan.

" _Hm..._ Aquarium yang indah."

" _Noona_ menyukainya?"

"Tentu."

Begitu banyak macam ikan di dalamnya. Dengan beragam jenis, ukuran, bentuk hingga warna. Mereka berenang bebas, menganggapnya seperti berenang di lautan bebas.

"Sepertinya akan jauh lebih indah jika pergi ke laut yang sebenarnya. Pemandangan sempurna, dengan seseorang yang begitu berarti. _Ah_ , kebahagiaan yang sempurna."

"Tidak kah kebalikannya?"

Ia menyentuh kaca aquarium, seakan dapat menembusnya dan ingin bergabung berenang di sana. " _Noona_ pikir, bahkan jika hanya sebuah aquarium dan menikmati keindahan sederhana bersama seseorang yang berarti, sudah cukup membahagiakan."

Kau bergeming. Pemikiran sederhananya mampu membuatmu terkesan. Untuk pertama kalinya kau belajar tentang kesederhanaan.

"Hun- _ah_?"

Lama terpaku, akhirnya kau tersadar. Kau raih dirinya dalam pelukmu dan ketika ia membalas pelukmu, kau merasa lengkap. Pelukannya menghantarkan sesuatu yang mengalir dalam dirimu. Nyaman dan menengkan. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Perasaan yang begitu kau harapkan dapat berlangsung selamanya.

" _Noona_. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang dapat memisahkan kita, _eum_?"

Sekarang kau tahu, mengapa kau merasa begitu sakit ketika kau mencintainya? Karena kau telah belajar rasanya mencintainya begitu besar hingga tak dapat menahannya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di langit malam yang tidak bisa kusentuh  
Aku melihatmu berbalik  
Membuatku melarikan diri dari hari yang melelahkan  
Menjadikannya sebuah gambar**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran berputar dengan cepat dan menghisap seluruh mimpi itu. Secara perlahan, kini semua gambaran itu menjadi semakin samar. Segalanya tampak gelap. Bola mata Sehun bergerak gelisah di balik kepolak matanya.

"─ _jalnim_? Oh Sehun- _ssi_."

Sayup namun nyata, suara itu mulai menarik kesadarannya. Perlahan kelopak yang membingkai orbs kelabu miliknya terbuka. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga mendapatkan kesadaran penuh, namun tak berniat untuk menegakkan kepala yang terasa begitu berat juga berputar.

" _Yak_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun memperhatikan wanita bermata seperti rusa di hadapannya tanpa berniat merespon.

"Astaga, berapa botol yang kau habiskan, _huh_?"

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit di kepalanya dan menjalar turun ke abdomen. Sekarang ia merasa mual.

"Sehun- _ssi_? Kau mendengar ku? Kau baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Itu respon pertamanya. Datar dan dingin.

Pikirannya terjatuh pada kejadian tadi siang. Langit terlihat murung. Rintik hujan yang turun seakan menjadi air mata sang langit. Aquarium, sebuah cincin, dan mimpi─atau kepingan ingatan? Persetan.

Sehun tenggelam dalam kalut seiring sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Sehun merasakannya. Begitu sakit. Sangat sakit. Sakit yang tak pernah dirasakan oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Rasanya perih tak tergambarkan. Sehun merasa begitu hilang. Merasa tak utuh. Seakan suatu bagian yang sangat penting telah direngut paksa dari hidupnya. Rasa ini sungguh menyiksa.

Secarik kertas tertangkap iris kelabu itu. Di sana, sumber rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang berasal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wedding Day**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Monday, June 04 2016. 6:14pm.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan susah payah Luhan membawa masuk ke hotel. Sehun bersikeras menolak pulang ke apartemennya─lebih tepatnya apartemennya dan _noona_ nya, Baekhyun. Ia merupakan daftar orang nomor satu yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang dan beberapa saat kedepannya.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dari bahunya. Seperti orang tak tahu terima kasih ia duduk di lantai memungguinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di atas, _eum_?" Luhan ikut terduduk, mencoba mendekatinya.

"Karena, jika aku tertidur─" Sehun memeluk lutut, kepalanya bertumpu di sana. "─aku takut akan bermimpi indah."

Dahi Luhan berkerut, tak paham dengan ucapan yang lebih muda. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kenapa kau malah ketakutan begitu?"

"Mimpi ku itu sangat indah. Bahkan terlalu indah. Mungkin aku akan lebih memilih tak akan pernah bangun lagi setelahnya."

Orbs khas rusa milik Luhan bergulir ke arah lawan bicara. Memandangnya lekat. Ingatannya memutar kejadian ketika ia menemukan Sehun tertidur, ia tersenyum dan terlihat begitu damai. Seperti sedang melihat anak kecil yang terlelap. Berbanding berbalik ketika ia terbangun, begitu hancur hingga kepingan terkecil.

Merasa diawasi, Sehun ikut menatap Luhan. "Kenapa? Kau baru pertama kali melihat pria tampan patah hati, _huh_?"

" _Tch_." _Bisa-bisanya dalam keadaan hancur seperti itu ia melontarkan lelucon. Dasar, psiko._ Gerutu Luhan. "Sudahlah hentikan percakapan ini dan tidurlah." Luhan menepuk pundaknya. "Kemarilah, aku akan meminjamkannya untukmu."

Sehun melirik sekilas. "Seorang pria, tidak akan meminjam bahu seorang wanita." Lalu berbalik lagi memunggungi Luhan.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf, kukatakan saat aku memegangmu  
Jangan pergi jauh, aku memanggilmu  
Dalam kesedihan bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi  
Air mataku jatuh lagi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[To Be Continue]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N : Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga hiks ㅠㅠ maafkan kalau belum memuaskan, soalnya ini bikinnya ngebut banget. Dari semalem lembur ngerjain ini fanfic, jadi maaf banget kalau masih rancu (banget), ga jelas (banget), dan sejenisnya /pundung – – "

Duh, karena ini H-10 menjelang UNAS; bimbel, les, tryout merajalela. Kalo UNASnya udah beres bakal aku benerin lagi c:

Terakhir, wish me luck guys THANKS!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo **| Genre :** Drama, Crime, Hurt/Comfort **| Rated :** M **| Summary :** Ketika tiga garis hidup bersanding. Membentuk tiga cerita yang bersinggungan. Dan cerita yang mana ' _kah_ yang paling menarik?

.

.

.

 **WARNING : Genderswitch for uke. Typo(s). Absurd.** ** **Klise─pake─banget**.**

.

.

.

 **Present "** _ **Innocent Spring Breeze"**_ **for HUNHAN INA BIG EVENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dua belas Pejabat Kepolisian hadir di ruangan waktu itu. Mereka duduk mengitari sebuah meja yang membentuk huruf U. Kecuali Oh Sehun, ia berdiri di atas podium, di sisi sebelah kiri proyektor.

Beberapa menit setelah semua orang telah berkumpul, Kepala Polisi Choi memutuskan untuk memulai rapat. Sehun membuka rapat dengan pembicaraan sederhana, lalu berlanjut hingga ke topik yang sedikit berat.

"Saya telah menyelidiki bos kartel narkoba China, Wu Yifan." _Slide_. Proyeksi memampang sebuah pas foto seorang berdarah campuran negara bagian barat dan timur yang berpadu secara sempurna. "Pada tahun 2010, ia direkrut oleh seorang yang disebut " _Godfather_ " kartel narkoba China modern. Pekerjaan Wufan adalah untuk menghubungi para pengedar narkoba di kota-kota besar di China. Dari pekerjaan itulah, Wufan berhasil membangun jaringan penyeludup narkoba besar ke Asia hingga Amerika Serikat."

 _Slide_. Berikut terlihat foto-foto dua orang sedang serius berdiskusi. "Saya menyewa seorang _free-lance photographer_ dan mendapat foto-foto ini. Disini, tampaknya mereka masih dalam tahap neogosiasi."

Bintara yang memulai jenjang kariernya selama empat tahun itu tergolong masih baru memang, tapi ia telah menyelesaikan setiap kasus yang diberikan, seberapa sulit pun itu. Karena sudah mendapat perhatian sang Jenderal Polisi, ia dapat mengambil kasus yang disukainya, membentuk kesan arogan oleh orang menyedihkan yang iri terhadapnya.

Alasannya mengambil kasus yang cukup rumit ini adalah sebagai pelarian. Pikirnya kesibukan akan mampu membuatnya melupakan rasa perihnya patah hati. Dan mulai hari itu, mungkin tak akan ada lagi Tuan Oh yang cerah. Rasa kecewanya telah merealisasikan pandangan orang-orang yang iri itu. Oh Sehun yang dingin dan arogan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

"Tuan Wu." Seorang memberi penghormatan kepada sang atasan. "Untuk insiden dalam fotografer yang terakhir, ia telah berhenti. Namun kelihatannya polisi sudah mulai menembus pasar gelap sekarang. Pemilik Grup Wisco tertangkap saat melakukan transaksi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Merepotkan sebenarnya, namun aku sendiri yang akan datang untuk melakukan negosiasi ulang." Kepulan asap berasal dari cerutu yang dihisapnya menghambur, membuat polusi udara dalam ruangan. "Pergilah."

"Mengerti, tuan." Satu bungkukan empat puluh derajat dan ia pun lenyap di balik daun pintu.

Orbs tajam yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengintimidasi lawan menangkap tiga lembar potret wanita di atas meja. Surainya panjang sedikit bergelombang diujung. Paras eloknya masih menguar walau wajahnya setengah tertutup oleh tudung.

"Luhan. Hanya wanita muda si _free-lance_ _photographer_ yang berbakat, _huh_? Menawan. Namun jika kau ingin mencoba menghancurkan ku, tak akan ku maafkan." Seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya, semakin mempesona juga menakutan di saat yang sama.

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

"Baiklah Kyungsoo- _ah_ , kau dapat mengenakan pakaianmu kembali." Baekhyun meletakan stetoskopnya ke atas meja selepas memeriksa pasiennya. "Apa kau sering merasa sakit atau kesulitan bernafas?"

"Tidak, aku merasa baik-baik saja, _eonni_."

"Baguslah. Tapi kau harus ingat, untuk tetap berhati-hati, cuacanya semakin panas. Dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu─"

Dengan tidak sopan yang lebih muda menyela. "Aku tahu. _Eonni_ cerewet sekali, _sih_."

"Dimana sopan santunmu nona Do." _Tuk_. Satu jentikan yang tidak dapat dibilang lembut mengenai kening Kyungsoo.

" _Ouch_! _Eonni_ , bukankah tugas seorang dokter untuk mengobati? Kau menyakiti ku."

Putaran bola mata menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun, bosan dengan tabiat kekanak-kanakan sang nona muda. "Hentikan itu─"

" _Oh_ ya, _eonni_. Benarkah jika _eonni_ akan menikah?"

" _E-eh_?"

"Semua orang juga tahu itu─ _eh_ tunggu dulu! Bukan itu yang ingin ku bahas. Kenapa _eonni_ tidak memberitahu ku, _eoh_? Bahkan tidak mengundang ku. Keterlaluan." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada, merajuk.

" _Eonni_ sudah mengirimkannya Kyungsoo- _ah_ , mungkin sudah berdebu dalam kotak suratmu itu."

"Benarkah?" Orbs yang pada dasarnya sudah bulat itu semakin membulat. Dan pada detik berikutnya ia sudah melesat pergi dari ruangan.

Spontan Baekhyun mengejarnya. " _Yak_ , Do Kyungsoo! Sudah ku bilang jangan berlari, kau ingin mati muda, _hah_? _Yakkk..._ " Namun sekarang ia sudah jejaknya. "Astaga, cepat sekali hilangnya. Bahkan ia belum mengambil obatnya. _Tch_ , perempuan nakal itu."

Baekhyun meraih ponsel dalam sakunya, berniat memeriksa notifikasi, barangkali Sehun menghubunginya. Ia begitu khawatir karena sejak kemarin ia tak dapat menghubunginya. Tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya.

Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja Sehun sedang sangat-sangat sibuk. _Ah_ , tapi seberapa pun sibuknya ia pasti akan menghubunginya. Pada akhhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan sekali lagi.

* * *

 **oohsehun**

* * *

10:02AM Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , tampaknya kau sudah lupa arah jalan pulang, _huh_?

10:02AM Pergi kemana saja kau ini?

10:02AM _Tch_ , cepat hubungi aku setelah membaca pesan ini, brengsek!

10:03AM (stiker melempar meja)

* * *

Lantaran terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris menabrak rak berisi cairan obat-obat jika saja lengannya tidak diraih oleh seseorang. Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatiannya kembali, sudah terlambat tentu saja, karena ia sudah terjatuh di atas seseorang suara gedebuk yang tertangkap oleh telinga.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, cantik." Bisik yang tertindih.

"Chanyeol?" Buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi, _err_.. bisa dibilang intim. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu calon suaminya itu.

" _Ouch_."

"Astaga sepertinya kau terluka." Baekhyun dapat melihat memar di bawah ibu jari milik Chanyeol. "Coba gerakan jemarimu."

" _Ah_ , mungkin hanya terkilir. Jangan khawa─ _ukh_ , _yak_."

"Ikut aku."

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun memindai hasil foto rontgen pergelangan tangan Chanyeol untuk memperhitungkan tingkat keparahan patahannya. " _Ah_ , beruntung tidak terjadi pergeseran. Ku rasa hanya perlu memasang gips." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Maaf, karena ku kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol memangku kepalanya di atas tangannya yang tidak terluka, irisnya mengikuti tiap langkah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan alat-alat untuk pemasangan gips. "Lagi pula, terima kasih."

" _Huh_? Untuk apa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat beristirahat sejak menggantikan posisi Ayah ku. Aku benar-benar ingin beristirahat."

"Tak bisa ku percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menggantungkan hidup ku pada pria pemalas seperti ini?"

"Tapi kau suka ' _kan_?" Chanyeol mengerling, sedangkan Baekhyun mual.

"Tidak. Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu bukan tipe ku, Park."

"Begitu? Memang seperti apa tipemu?"

"Dia tampan─"

"Aku juga tampan, bahkan lebih tampan. Itu alasan pertama kenapa Byun Baekhyun harus jatuh cinta kepada Park Chanyeol."

" _Tch_ , percaya diri."

"Nah itu alasan kedua, percaya diri."

"Apa-apaan, kau sedari tadi hanya bisa membalik perkataan ku."

"Itu namanya cerdik, dan itu alasan ketiga."

Baekhyun terdiam, laki-laki yang berada di depannya memang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. " _Ah_ , tipe ku itu seperti Oh Sehun." Dalam hati Baekhyun terkekeh jahil, berniat memicu kecemburuan.

"Selalu saja Sehun." Chanyeol dongkol jika sudah menyangkut nama itu. "Beruntung aku adalah seorang yang penyabar dan tidak mudah cemburu. Dan itu alasan keempat."

Gagal. Inginnya membuat Chanyeol dongkol namun malah berbanding terbalik.

"Kenapa Sehun?"

"Tentu saja karena dia adik ku. Dia yang terbaik─"

"Dan sebentar lagi aku yang akan menggantikan posisi itu." Potong Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan, karena sudah jengah. "Siapa pun itu, ia pasti menjadi wanita paling beruntung yang akan menjadi masa depannya nanti─"

"Kau juga termasuk wanita yang paling beruntung karena kau memiliki ku."

"Karena ia merupakan sosok laki-laki yang jujur, setia dan bertanggung jawab─"

"Aku juga seseorang yang bertanggung jawab."

"Dalam mimpimu, Park. Sekarang saja kau meninggalkan kantor, bertanggung jawab darimana, _huh_?"

"Mau bukti, _eum_?" Chanyeol menyeringahi. "Kemarilah."

Melihat seringaian itu, Baekhyun meningkatkan difensinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghamilimu. Dan dengan sepenuh hati aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner muncul di pojok dahi Baekhyun seiring dengan warna merah mulai mendominasi air mukanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

 _Bruk_.

 _Sial, kasar sekali orang-orang ini_. Luhan merintih dalam hati. Tubuhnya dihimpit dengan posisi salah satu tangannya terpelintir ke belakang sedangkan yang lainnya dicengkeram ke dinding. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, _hah_?"

"Lu-han." Lelaki itu mengeja namanya dengan suara yang khas, antara tenor dan bas. Luhan juga dapat mencium aroma dari rokok yang dihisapnya. "Berita utama itu, tentang pertemuan antara Grup Wisco dan kami, jika kau belum lupa. Yang memotretnya, itu kau ' _kan_?"

Adrenalinnya meningkat seketika, membuat denyut jantungnya berpacu. "Si-siapa kalian?"

"Siapa kami? Sejenis masalah yang tidak diharapkan, mungkin?" Jeda sejenak, seakan memberi si tawanan ruang untuk bernapas. "Aku mempunyai pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Foto itu? Hasil foto itu tidak terlalu bagus dan buram. Jika kau inginkannya ambil saja filmnya sendiri, asal jangan kameranya. Untuk informasi kamera itu sangat mahal."

Sudut bibir Wufan terangkat. Ia mulai memangkas jarak hingga berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan. "Menarik. Sangat menarik." Saking dekatnya, Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Wufan hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sedikit bersyukur tangan yang terhimpit di dinding dilepas, menyisakan yang satunya lagi. "Jangan takut. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur." Tangan yang mengapit rokok itu diletakan di atas kepala Luhan, tubuh besar itu semakin mengukungnya. "Hanya ingin tahu, darimana kau mendapatkan informasi tentang pertemuan itu?"

Terus terang, mata tajam itu, Luhan merasa sangat terintimidasi karenanya. "Itu... aku tidak tahu." Luhan meneguhkan dirinya, memberanikan diri menatap sang lawan. "Tapi jikalau aku tahu, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Rokok dibuang di sembarang tempat. Tangan besar itu kini mencengkeram dagu Luhan. "Asal kau tahu saja, hukuman akan dijatuhkan pada anak nakal sepertimu." Cengkeraman itu semakin erat. "Dalam dunia yang kejam ini, jika kau ikut campur urusan orang lain, kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi."

" _Ukh_ , sakit, sialan. Lagipula aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu." Dengan cepat Luhan memutar badannya setelah menepis cengkeraman pada dagunya. Tangan yang masih dicengkeram si pesuruh Wufan pun ditarik sekuat tenaga, membuatnya tertarik ke arah Luhan dan Luhan pun menyambut dengan tendangan pada abdomennya. Terlepas, buru-buru Luhan berlari, hengkang dari sana.

" _Cih_ , bajingan kecil itu."

Walau mengetahui tawanannya kabur, Wufan masih nampak tenang. Bahkan seringainya semakin lebar. "Si bodoh itu. Berlari ke dalam gedung, _huh_?"

Di sisi lain Luhan memaksa langkah kecilnya berlari lebih cepat, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Namun ketika tiba, Luhan hanya dapat merutuki buntu. Di depannya hanya ada pagar yang membatasi atap sebuah gedung, Luhan memperhitungkan jarak antara gedung ini dengan yang lain. Terlalu jauh, dengan tinggi tubuh yang pas-pasan itu, bunuh diri namanya jika ia melakukan hal nekat itu.

Bunyi kenop yang diputar membuat Luhan semakin panik. Ia menggenggam erat pagar pembatas itu erat, mendesak otaknya agar dapat menciptakan sebuah ide brilian yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari kejaran orang-orang ini.

"Kemana kau akan lari sekarang?" Suara itu terdengar begitu meremehkan. Dan Luhan benci diremehkan.

" _Ah_ , dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan laki-laki tua seperti kalian adalah situasi terburuk bulan ini."

Sudut bibir Wufan berkedut, sedikit tersinggung dengan kata 'laki-laki tua' yang terlontar dari bibir sensual itu.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain!_ Luhan memejamkan matanya erat seiring doa-doa yang terucap dalam hati.

"Di-dia melompat?" Para pesuruh itu mendekati pagar pembatas dan melihat ke bawah.

Luhan berhasil tergantung pada sebuah tiang kabel listrik. Ia begitu bersyukur untuk hal; pertama, karena ia sedang memakai celana sehingga tidak memarerkan dalamannya pada orang-orang yang ribut di bawah. Dan yang kedua, karena ini adalah tiang listrik, Luhan sangat─sangat bersyukur tidak ada kabel yang menjerat atau arus listrik yang menyetrumnya. Setidaknya jika ia mati, ia ingin mati dengan damai, bukan mati karena gosong tersetrum listrik. _Ah_ , sama sekali tidak cantik. Dasar diva.

Luhan melihat Wufan yang tengah menatapnya, masih dengan wajah kagum dengan pembawaan tenang itu. Satu juluran jari tengah tertuju pada Wufan, dan Wufan hanya berdecih. _Luhan? Luhan. Wanita yang menarik._ " _Hm_... Kau lihat itu?"

"Y-ya. Saya tak menyangka ia berani melompat."

"Aku tidak tahu ia punya nyali sebesar itu." Wufan menatap siluet Luhan yang menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang di bawah sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Luhan berlari menuju sebuah gedung Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain. Mata rusanya tampak terus menerus menoleh ke sekitarnya, merasa was-was.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia baru dapat bernapas lega ketika tak melihat segerombolan orang-orang itu, tak lupa senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Luhan merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja sebelum sebuah tangan bergelanyut manja pada lehernya.

"Lu- _songsaengnim_. Usai mengajar, _eum_?"

Luhan yang merasa risi segera menepis tangan itu. " _Tch_ , Profesor Kim. Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu, Jongin- _ssi_?"

" _Wah_ , kau sedang merasa kesal ya siang ini?"

"Daripada itu, tunjukan sopan santunmu. Setidaknya ucapkan 'selamat siang' terlebih dahulu ketimbang memeluk orang seenaknya."

"Itu terasa membosankan." Lagi-lagi si profesor memeluk, namun segera diikuti tepisan dari Luhan. "Kau sendiri selalu saja terlihat ketus. Apa kau tahu pendapat para mahasiswa tentangmu?"

Luhan hanya berdengung, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu. Namun si profesor tetap saja berceloteh.

" _Devil Pitcher_." Ia terkekeh geli. "Kudengar, jika ada yang tak memperhatikan, kau tak segan melempari mereka dengan kapur, penghapus, bahkan buku. Mereka bilang kau kurang perhatian, karena kau masih saja _single_." Dan di akhiri dengan tawa terbahak.

Dahi Luhan berkedut memahan emosi. "Tentu saja. Bermain ponsel di kelas merupakan sebuah penghinaan. Jika mereka tak berniat kuliah, lebih baik tidak usah kuliah saja sekalian. Memangnya mereka pikir jurusan fotografi itu apa! Dan juga, siapa yang mereka bilang kurang perhatian? _Hmph_ , sok tahu sekali mereka. Tahu apa mereka tentang ku?" Luhan bersungut-sungut.

" _Woah_... luar biasa. Aku sangat menyukai sikapmu terhadap fotografi." Pelukan lagi.

"Hentikan, sudah ku bilang, ini namanya pelecehan." Dan tepisan lagi.

"Kau ini terlalu kaku, Lu. Tak heran kau masih single." Jongin mendudukan dirinya pada kursi, namun tetap menghadap Luhan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu _selengekan_ , Kkamjong. Tak heran kau ditinggal pergi istrimu."

Jongin pundung mendadak, auranya terasa semakin gelap, padahal pada dasar ia juga sudah gelap. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. "Sial. Aku keceplosan."

"Kau benar juga. Aku pun baru saja menjadi duda. _Ah_ , bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi pacar ku, Lu?"

Luhan kian bertambah ngeri, khawatir jika tutur katanya barusan telah menyentuh titik sensitif Jongin dan membuatnya kehilangan akal akibat terlalu membawa perasaan alias _baper_ kata anak jaman sekarang. "Tidak terima kasih. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan orang cengengesan sepertimu, istrimu saja tidak terlihat tidak betah." _Ups_ , keceplosan versi dua. Yang satu ini sengaja.

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan. "Ya, kau benar. Aku ini hanyalah seorang pria kasihan yang ditelantarkan istrinya." Tiba-tiba badannya kembali tegak. "Aku saja juga heran ia bisa bertahan sampai tiga tuhun seperti ini."

Semakin lama semakin mengerikan saja. Luhan curiga jangan-jangan jiwanya sedang terguncang. "Mantan istrimu itu puteri dari ketua jurusan _'kan_?" Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun tidak terlalu niat karena pada akhirnya topik bahasannya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari kata mantan.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Memangnya tidak berpengaruh pada jabatanmu?"

"Tidak. Ia juga sangat menyesalinya, beliau bahkan telah meminta maaf langsung pada ku." Jongin kembali cengengesan, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, jika ia punya pria lain dan aku sendiri juga terlalu sibuk dengan keperjaan ku. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahnya."

Entahlah, kini Luhan semakin mempunyai prasangka jika rekan kerjanya ini benar-benar sedang sakit secara psikis. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Jongin yang cengengesan, saat ini Jongin terlihat begitu karismatik.

" _Yeah_ , kau bahkan tak akan mungkin dapat tinggal dengan seseorang yang terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikanmu. Perasaanmu pasti tak menentu. Jadi, bukan salahmu jika kau mengabaikannya dikemudian waktu, karena akulah orang pertama yang mengabaikannya." Jongin menoleh, melirik Luhan tepat di iris rusanya. "Kau belum pernah merasakannya, ya?"

"Te-tentu saja. Karena aku belum menikah." Luhan tergagap karenanya. "Kalau begitu permisi dulu."

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

Bangunan utama perguruan tinggi tempatnya mengajar kini sudah jauh ada di belakang. Luhan menarik tudungnya, masih merasa waspada dengan kejadian tadi. Ia menyusuri gang dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya akan lebih aman jika ia pergi dengan alat transportasi umum, namun karena jarak antara Universitas dengan Rumah Sakit tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia memutusan untuk berjalan kaki. Sekalian menghemat uangnya. Hanya beberapa gang lagi.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam Rumah Sakit, Luhan lekas masuk ke sebuah ruangan dokter umum bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Akibatnya─

"Untuk menghamilimu. Dan dengan sepenuh hati aku akan bertanggung jawab."

─kalimat vulgar itu menjadi sambutan dari mulut seorang laki-laki tertubuh jangkung. Netra Luhan membola juga pipinya menjadi merah malu. " _Uh-oh_ , maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku menggang─"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah selesai dengan pasien ini." Wanita berbaju putih itu berkata tanpa menatap Luhan, wajah cantiknya memerah namun tatapannya menusuk sang pria. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

" _Yak_ , Byun- _uisanim_. Kau bahkan belum selesai dengan gipsnya."

"Aku bisa mencari dokter yang lain, jika kau masih ada pasien. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak perlu repot-repot. Dokter menggiring Luhan menuju tempat duduk si laki-laki. "Permisi, tidak kah anda pernah mendengar kata _'ladies first'_? Dan juga anda dapat membuktikan rasa tanggung jawab anda."

"Maksudmu, menghamilimu?" Satu sepakan mendarat pada tulang keringnya. _Ouch, pasti sakit._ Batin Luhan meringis. " _Akh, yak_!"

"Maksud ku tanggung jawab terhadap perusahaanmu. Kembalilah ke kantor anda, Park- _sajangnim_."

Pria itu menghela napas. "Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan tangan yang seperti ini, _huh_?"

"Kalau begitu─" Dokter ber _name tag_ 'Byun Baekhyun' itu mengedarkan pandangannya. "─ _ah_! Suster Yoon, bisakah kau menangani pasien ini?"

Setelah membalas perkataan Byun- _uisa_ , suster itu

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin Byun- _uisa_ yang merawat ku." Mereka bersitatap, Luhan bahkan dapat melihat aliran listrik pada mata mereka. _Ah, pasangan yang manis sebenarnya._ Luhan menatap mereka lucu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengalah." Pria yang dipanggil Park- _sajangnim_ itu menghempaskan dirinya pada ranjang yang tersedia.

" _Tch_ , dasar keras kepala." Bisikan Dokter itu terdengar oleh ku.

"Nona, berhati-hatilah dengannya. Dia galak sekali. Kau sudah melihatnya tadi ' _kan_? Tapi aku menyukainya _sih_." Kata lelaki itu di balik tirai.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi, dalam hati ia berpikir keras, apakah ia juga terlihat segalak itu di depan mahasiswanya?

Dokter itu juga tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi apa ada masalah Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Sepertinya jari kelingking ku terkilir setelah melompat dari lantai tiga─"

 _Ups_. Luhan terdiam, merasa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Pihak lain, Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, ia merasa horor seketika.

"U-untuk apa kau melompat Luhan- _ssi_?"

" _Err_... Hanya... iseng?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

* * *

"Setelah penelusuran lebih lanjut, kami menemukan bahwa tindakan telah diambil. Menurut kami informasi tentang transaksi obat-obatan itu telah menjadi sasaran. Kemungkinan besar jika organisasi lain terlibat. Sampai sekarang, masih belum ada informasi yang bocor ke tangan polisi."

Wufan mengenakan jubat mandinya, ia menyematkan sebatang gulungan tembakau pada celah bibirnya. "Aku mengerti. Aku yang akan menambil alih dari sini." _Pip_. Saluran telepon diputus.

Benaknya memutar ulang peristiwa siang tadi, sedetail mungkin. "Menarik." Akhir-akhir ini Wufan menyadari jika ia semakin sering menyunggingkan seringaian. Entahlah, merasa tertarik dengan wanita yang satu ini mungkin?

Kepulan asap tertiup setelah dihisapnya, meresapi sensasi nikotin yang menyebabkan si perokok merasa rileks. Wufan merasa seolah memperoleh mainan bagus, membuatnya menikmati rasa yang timbul. Seperti baru saja mendapat insting binatangnya kembali, haus akan gairah memburu. "Mungkin aku akan bermain-main dengannya terlebih dulu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Innocent Spring Breeze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To Be Continue]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N : fast update untuk permintaan maaf ku atas chapter 1 yang asdfghjkl ㅠㅠ err... ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku jelasin. Pertama, waktu awal-awal di mimpinya Sehun itu kenapa aku pake sudut pandang orang kedua? Karena itu kan masa lalu Sehun waktu kasih nak-kanak/? jadi pastinya dia lupa tiap detailnya kan, nah jadi aku─anggep aja kayak malaikat penjaganya Sehun yang ngingetin dia ^^ /muntahhh/

Yang kedua masalah umur, pengennya ngejelasin secara diplomatis tapi malah gagal nih X'D jadi biar ga salah paham lagi (sampe ada yang ngira perbedaan umurnya 20 tahun, astogeh) Kyungsoo yang paling muda, 18 tahun. Sehun 24 tahun. Luhan─Baekhyun─Kai seumuran, 28 tahun. Chanyeol 32 tahun. Wakaka maap Chanyeolnya tuir yah XD ga apa, toh masih ganteng kok /plak

Dan mungkin setelah baca chapter ini bakal ada yang nanyain Kris sama Wufan, mueheheh /sok misterius/

Terakhir maaf bukan KaiSoo shipper, karena mereka belom ada momen ("_ _) /bow/

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefollow and favoritin FF aku (Arifahohse, Seravin509, imeldaaditama0298, kkumkkuja, Selenia Oh, laabaikands, yehethun) juga yang review**

 **Arifaohse, Seravin509, yehethun : udah lanjut ^^ thanks and wish u like**

 **Rly. : uhuhu iya cian :' ajak kawin sana /dibegal Luhan/ XD btw thanks reviewnya c:**

 **Kkumkkuja : nyiahahaha XD emang iya, tapi yang Spring Love itu engga... wtf noona tetangga sebelah XD bukan kakak angkat yg jelas. Wadaw nunggu rated M -,- errrr... ketauan yg suka.e smuty-smuty/? yeth XD thanks review banyolnya XD**


End file.
